Legendary Heroes
by Richard B. Sampson Jr
Summary: In a rewrite of my Gauntlet: Dark Legacy fic - Heroes to Legends, I attempt to make the story a whole lot better. Chapter four focuses on the Knight, and the Sky Dominion. This is also the last fully rewriten chapter.
1. Forsaken Hero

Forsaken Hero

(This story is based off characters from the game Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. The events of this chapter take place before the game.)

* * *

A lone figure walked through the graveyard, alone. The figure was the Sorceress, a practitioner of magic. She was not an evil practitioner, which was contrary to the current belief of the townsfolk, but a good one. The current belief that she was evil came from that happened many years ago. It was an event that she looked back on in dread.

The Sorceress, whose name was Lilandra, always looked back at that moment with dread. It was the day she lost someone dear to her, due to carelessness. She was still unsure whose carelessness it was, but the results had been staggering. At first, she thought the loss had been the only bad thing, but after that things had changed. Her spells started backfiring, or going wrong after they were cast. The bigger the spell, the more disastrous the backfire.

Then there was the effect on the fields. In the years since the incident, less and less grew, and the livestock started dying from eating what was harvested. Some of the townsfolk were certain that the population would start dying off soon. The worst, however, was just starting to happen in the past month or so, which made her trek to the Mausoleum all the more perilous.

A month ago, someone had stepped from the graveyard. At first, no one thought much of it, until the screams of terror started. It had been a zombie, a reanimated corpse. At once, everyone blamed Lilandra, and that made her feel worse. Every day since then, people were trying to scare her off, but they still were too afraid to actually toss her out of the town.

As she neared the door to the Mausoleum, Lilandra thought back to that disastrous day. She had come across a rare spell book. It had been mentioned in one of her other tomes, one that spoke about the various legends of the realm. According to the legend in the book, each realm had a Legend, a hero who could transform into a bestial form. The key parts of it were having a Legendary item in their possession, and to be of one of the legendary classes.

Lilandra, at that time, wondered if she was one of them. Something in her sensed that was the case, and on that fateful day, she thought she had taken all precautions She had a guard at the door to her lab, and she had made sure nothing would disturb her. At least she thought she had taken all the precautions. When she had put enough focus into what she was doing, she felt her body begin to change.

Her dark skin turned into green scales. Her long hair turned into a mass of writhing snakes. Even her dress seemed to take on a snake like appearance. She had become a Medusa, or a Gorgon. She had not known this would be the form a Legend might take, but it was the reason she wanted to be undisturbed. Tragically, it had been that moment that her own brother, Liam, came barging in. At that moment, when she turned in shock to face him, he had turned to stone.

She almost started to cry again, after thinking about that day, when she heard murmuring. Although no one was close, she heard on the wind some of the townsfolk's fear mongering. "She probably going to raise the spirits of the dead, or ruin her good brother's body. Poor lad was just trying to save us from her wicked ways." This brought another tear to her eyes, mainly because of the nature of her magic.

Her magic wasn't evil. If it had been, she was certain the rare spell book would not have worked. Even all the spells she had done, including the one's before the fateful day, were life giving. Dark magic was destructive, which was sadly easier to do. What was worse was that had she been a man, they would not have been saying those things. Wizards were held in higher regard. In fact, even from her cottage, she could see the tower of one of the greatest Wizards of all the eight realms.

That tower was the home of Sumner. Lilandra had heard many years ago that the tower was so mystical that it stood on many lands. It was due to that special mystical nature that Lilandra's request for help to cure her brother had been answered so quickly. Sadly, when the help arrived, it didn't work. While it should have restored his body, it had instead turned him into a rotted corpse. That also fuelled the fear in the villagers. It made them all think she was practicing very dark magic.

When she reached the door to the mausoleum, she heard one of the few villagers who still didn't believe the rumors say, "I don't think so. I think she is going to pay her respects. I've seen that book she carries before, and it says it is a good book. Might even be the old Book of Protection." She wanted to respond, to thank the person, but the others laughed, as if that person was a fool.

She quickly entered the mausoleum, and closed the door, shutting out the hatemongering. Once inside, the air felt colder, and her dark skin was covered in gooseflesh. That was to be expected in a place like this. These places were homes for the spirits of those who passed on, and luckily the hostile ones were greatly outnumbered by peaceful ghosts. As she moved through the place, she paused long enough to say a prayer in the buildings chapel.

Once she passed the chapel, she noticed a more malevolent feel in the air. Lilandra knew this could not be right. The peaceful spirits had always outnumbered the hostile ones, but now it seemed different. It seemed the peaceful spirits were becoming more hostile. Even this place, which had to have been sacred ground, was becoming tainted.

With fear for her brother's spirit foremost in her mind, Lilandra ran down to the crypt where her brother's body was. The air felt thicker, full of the taint of evil. Fear started to consumer her thoughts as she opened the door to the crypt. She dashed in, closing the door behind her, saying "Brother, I hope your spirit is alright. I'm sorry for what happened to you long ago."

She had not expected what she heard, but when she heard it, it chilled her to the bone. "No need for you to feel sorry, sister. Everything has gone exactly to my plan. In fact, it has gone better than I hoped." At that point Lilandra watched in horror as a corpse broke through the ground. It looked like her brother, except it was twice his size, and the flesh was decaying.

She started to back up, but fell backwards. To her horror, a skeletal hand had grabbed her ankle. She quickly got a hold of her senses, and blasted the hand with her wand. The bones scattered, and she got back on her feet. She backed up to the door of the crypt, something the figure had said hit her. "What do you mean 'your plan'?"

The corpse laughed, its rotten breath fouling the air in the room. "My foolish sister, doing all you could to correct your mistake. All that time, as my body prepared, I was fouling your magic, just as I fouled the land. Now that the transformation is complete, I can fully bring the zombies and ghosts to the land, and this land will be back as Skorne wants it."

Hearing those last words made ice go through her. She had read the legend of Skorne. Long ago, the demon had almost destroyed the eight mystical realms of the land. The one that dominated the province was a Lich, an undead wizard. The very book she had was used to defeat it. However, she also knew that the original person who defeated the Lich had also been a Sorceress.

She glared at the thing that had been her brother. "You will not succeed. There are people who will stop you. I shall.."

The creature laughed again, and cut off her words. "Do nothing. You can't get anyone to believe you. I've befouled your magic, and they will even suspect you. I've even made sure they can't see the truth of the book. You might as well die now." With those last words, Lilandra saw the Lich pull an axe out of the ground.

She realized what would happen, if she allowed it. She raised the mystical Book of Protection, and light magic shot out of the book, striking the Lich. It staggered, and Lilandra ran through the crypt door. She was no longer surprised by the number of hostile spirits. The Lich would definitely increase the power of them, and make the things a real threat to people.

When she got out of the Mausoleum, she noticed that more zombies were rising from the ground. Just the sight of that made Lilandra run for the cemetery exit. She was surprised that when she reached the exit, she saw all the villagers waiting there. For a moment, she thought they knew about the Lich. Her thought changed when she noticed that all of them looked at her as if everything was her fault.

Before she could say anything, one of the more prominent people in the village stepped forward. "So, you were trying to bring more of those creatures out with that evil book of yours." She was about to respond, but the man just continued. "You cannot lie to us, witch. You entered, and more of those monstrosities started showing up. We know what we need to do to get rid of them."

Suddenly, the only thing she knew would defeat the Lich was ripped from her hands. She reached forward, shouting, "No. That is not an evil book. It's the only thing that can help end this." Her words were met with loud jeers. None of the villagers believed her.

Lilandra was then shocked by the man's next words. "Don't lie to us. We know it is evil. We even know about your late night attempts to seduce the men here. You are banned from the village." She didn't know which was worse, being banned or the accusations. Before she could protest, she felt two other villagers grab her arms, and then escort her to the gates of town.

As they continued to move, she saw in the distance, Sumner's tower. It was a connection point between the eight realms, and Sumner was known to move freely through all of them. Even if the people here didn't believe her, he would. She wasn't sure how old Sumner was, but the great wizard would definitely know the truth and what to do.

Once she was out of town, and the gates closed. Lilandra set her gaze on the ethereal tower, and walked to it. As she walked, she said to herself, "They may have run me out of the town, but I will return. I will not let my home be destroyed. They must be blinded by the Lich's magic. Sumner will have an answer on how to make them see, as well as save the land." At least, she hoped he did. Still, if Skorne was back, the world was on the edge of destruction, and she was certain that one hero would not be enough.

* * *

Author's note

* * *

This is the first part of a rewrite of the fic that is titled Heroes to Legends. I had dropped that several years ago, mainly because I was trying to write each chapter from a first person limited perspective. I have changed tactics with this attempt, I plan to at least get the chapters I had planned out writen. The following three chapters will also be rewrites, while the one after those will be a partial rewrite, since the fifth chapter was never completed. If you have played Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, I hope you enjoy this, and all future chapters.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. Check it out at the link in my profile.


	2. Beastly Barbarian

Beastly Barbarian

(This story is based off characters from the game Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. The events of this story take place before the game.)

* * *

Of all of the eight realms, none had the majestic peaks of the Mountain Kingdom. While from a distance they were beautiful to look at, they were actually a rugged terrain that only the toughest could survive. In fact, the only people who could tame the land was the barbarian people who called it home. They were tough enough to fight off the Orcs that hid in the mountain, survive the stings of the Scorpions, and withstand the fiery breath of the Demons. However, no single warrior could take on the occasional dragon.

Teams of warriors were tasked with defeating the dragons. One such team had been assembled, and they had made their way to a dragon's lair. They had not entered the lair yet. It was always best to set up a plan, and the warrior who had that plan was Tybear. His name was already being included with the likes of Untar, the legendary warrior who could wield an axe of mystical ice.

Tybear had heard legends of the axe. The mystical weapon would freeze any dragon, but would only reveal itself to a true legend. It would also freeze any dragon on contact. Legend also stated that one dragon that had terrorized the Mountain Kingdom was powerful enough to break free of the spell. Deep down, he hoped that dragon wasn't back, and wasn't this one. The dragon his team was about to take one had already killed one group of warriors. Tybear, however, did not think the dragon had been overly to blame. The warrior leading that group, Leeroy, had taken the unusual method of using his name as a battle cry.

With that fiasco in mind, Tybear looked in, noticing the dragon appeared to be sleeping. He noticed all the rocks set up, and that it would be easy to hide behind them. He turned to the others and said, "We may have the advantage of our prey being asleep. We move in, quickly and quietly, using the rocks for cover. If we do it right, we can move in, and cut the beast down with our battleaxes before it awakens."

The warriors following Tybear nodded, and the group entered the lair. They needed this lucky break, since during the trek to this lair, the number of foul creatures in the mountains had increased. During past attacks on dragons, the monster number didn't increase like it had. It was something that had wore down the group. Once they were in the lair, there was only one beast to fight, and as they cautiously advanced, some odd things started to happen.

The first was only noticed by Tybear at first. He had felt a sudden chill. This was very odd, since a dragon's fiery nature caused a large amount of heat. He also realized that the chill was coming from his battleaxe. For a brief moment, the axe, which had been handed down from generation to generation, was coated in frost, and then changed from metal to ice.

The second thing was noticed by everyone else. While Tybear was focused on his axe, one of the warriors with him shouted, "The Dragon is awake." He saw this was true. The beast had been feigning sleep, and the one who had shouted was the second to be incinerated. At that moment, Tybear felt his quest would be doomed to failure.

As more of the warriors fell, Tybear let loose a mighty bellow, and hurled his axe at the beast. The second the blade struck the beast, the dragon appeared to be encased in ice. Tybear turned to urge any warriors left to attack, but he was dumbstruck by what he saw. All of them were dead, their corpses nothing more than charred remains. He then faced the dragon again, still frozen in ice, and paused.

At first, he thought he was facing another minion of the dragon, or some other foul mountain creature. It looked human, but its torso and head looked more like a bull. When it mirrored his movements, he realized what he was seeing. It was himself, except he had changed into the form of a minotaur. He was a hero of legend, for only they could do that.

He had been so stunned by that revelation that he didn't move until he heard the ice cracking. At first, he thought the dragon was breaking apart, but then he saw the truth. The ice was falling off the beast. He looked at his hands, and noticed that the axe had returned to his hands, but before he could throw it again, the dragon swung its claw, and sent the Ice Axe flying through the air.

In that moment, Tybear backed up, but to his surprise, the dragon didn't attack. It laughed, and even spoke. "So, the spawn of that blasted Untar exists. Skorne warned me that the blasted warrior had sired a line. You can even take on that blasted bestial form. That won't help you now. I shall wipe out all of your line, and all of your people." Tybear took the dragon's ranting as a break, and got out of the lair.

He heard the beast roar, but he also realized that he could no longer understand it. He also felt his body had resumed the shape of a human being, but that was a small condolence as he made his way back to the village they had. The dragon was the one Untar had slain, and like the legends stated, was a minion of Skorne. If Skorne was returning, the mountains would start erupting again. All life on the mountains would be destroyed, and the rocks might even come to life, as the legend stated.

He knew what he had to do. He first needed to warn his people, and have them get to safety. Then, he would have to reclaim the Ice Axe. It was the only weapon that would weaken the dragon. To do that, however, he would have to find help, and he was sure once his people heard the news, they would not want to help. The dragon was more than any of the other dragons had been.

* * *

When Tybear had finally reached his village, he saw the people had gathered, and were celebrating. They must have heard the roar of the dragon, and since he returned, thought he had killed it. Even Gisselle, the woman he was betrothed to, as well as the daughter of the elder, jumped up and wrapped herself around him. This did not surprise him, since a sign of affection like this was considered alright. It was also followed by one of the more passionate kisses she had ever given him. After the kiss ended, he saw her look him right in the eye. "Father wants to see you. I think he wants to congratulate you, and after that, I want to as well."

Tybear started to feel worse, but he would not let it show. He didn't want everyone to think he was a failure as a warrior. At least this would post pone the disappointment and outrage that would happen soon. He headed towards the Elder's place, taking note that his betrothed was at his side. He honestly feared how she would react when she found out about his failure. He wasn't even sure how the Elder would react. He only took strength that he was going to be telling the truth.

When they reached the home of the Elder, Tybear entered, and he noticed right away that the Elder knew the dragon wasn't dead. He also noticed that the Elder didn't look upset. In fact, the Elder looked thoughtful, as if he already knew what had happened up at the lair. Tybear started to speak, but the Elder held up his hand, and Tybear closed his mouth. After a moment of silence, the Elder just asked a question. "Did the axe turn to ice?"

Tybear gasped, wondering how the Elder knew that. He was even at a loss for words, but he nodded to acknowledge the truth. He heard his betrothed gasp, since that could only mean one thing. The Elder nodded again, and then said, "You heard the Dragon speak."

Tybear nodded again, and then realized it wasn't a question. He got down on one knee in front of the Elder, as a sign of acknowledging his leader. "Yes. I had also transformed, which is how I understood the thing. It said Skorne was returning." He heard another gasp come from his betrothed, but in that one, he could hear fear.

He then saw the Elder shake his head. "I was hoping this day would come well after my lifetime. When Untar first defeated that fowl beast ages ago, the legends say he heard the Dragon say it would return. Untar even felt it, and passed his Ice Axe down for the day it returned. He also said that it would take more than a single warrior to do it. It would take many types of warriors. Some skilled in magic, some skilled in speed."

Tybear nodded, and then remembered what happened to the Ice Axe. "We will also have to retrieve the Ice Axe." He saw the Elder nod, and realized the Elder must have seen the Ice Axe arc through the air. He glanced right at the Elder, and asked the question that just reached his mind. "Did you see where it went?"

The Elder shook his head, making Tybear worry. Then the Elder spoke, which gave Tybear hope. "It has left the Mountain Kingdom. I fear it has gone in to one of the other eight realms. You must leave now, Tybear, and get help from the Wizard Sumner."

At that point, Tybear heard a voice cry out in protest, and realized it was his betrothed. "Not the surreal tower at the base of our mountain. Any time a warrior goes there, they never seem to return. Father, Tybear and I are to be wed in a day's time. What about that?"

The Elder sadly shook his head, and Tybear realized this saddened him. "I know, Giselle. Sadly, if Tybear does not go, our clan will die, if not tomorrow, then someday soon. The demon Skorne will not let us survive, nor will he let the other realms survive. Plus, if the Dragon is to be defeated, we will need the Ice Axe again." It was true. The only way that Dragon could be defeated was with the Ice Axe.

Tybear nodded, and then turned to Giselle. "My love, I must do this. Skorne's Dragon will turn the Mountain Kingdom into a blazing inferno. No one will survive, and who knows what will happen to the other realms. If I don't go now, we will never have a life together. I promise you this, though. I will return, and we will be wed."

Tybear saw her nod. "Alright. Once the demon is gone, we will be wed. I want us to have a long happy life together." He nodded, and then he left the Elder's place. He did so quickly, since he didn't want to be tempted to turn his back on his duty.

As he made his way out of the village, he heard people celebrating. Right now, they were celebrating a victory that never happened. When they learned that the Dragon was not gone, they would be upset, but it would be worse when they learn it was the Dragon of legend. No doubt, a panic would start, and the village would flee the mountains. Most likely, they would head to the very place he was heading now. Down to the base of the mountains, where the ethereal tower of Sumner stood. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to stand at the base of the tower, since they said the tower stood in many lands all at once. Well, he would find out soon, and when he did, he would be ready for that adventure.

* * *

Author's note

* * *

This is the second part of a rewrite of the fic that is titled Heroes to Legends. I had dropped that several years ago, mainly because I was trying to write each chapter from a first person limited perspective. I have changed tactics with this attempt, and I plan to at least get the chapters I had planned out writen. The following two chapters will also be rewrites, while the one after those will be a partial rewrite, since the fifth chapter was never completed. If you have played Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, I hope you enjoy this, and all future chapters.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. You can find the link in my profile.


	3. Flight Of The Valkyrie

Flight Of The Valkyrie

(This story is based off characters from the game Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. The events of this story take place before the game.)

* * *

Amongst the eight realms, none is so heavily fortified as the Castle Stronghold. The thick walls, as well as its defenses keep the people safe. Some of those people have made their home in the castle, since the days when it had been an outpost of the demon, Skorne. Back then, a lone Valkyrie, named Rasha, had destroyed the guardian creature, a three headed Chimera. Since then, the Lord and Lady of the land made sure the defenses included Valkyries.

Every generation, the Valkyries, who were all women, fought bravely to defend the realm, and keep any foul beasts from infesting the castle, and therefore the land. The current leader of the Valkyries, a brave woman named Karren, had become a figure to be admired. She had risen to the role of leader before she was twenty, and had held the position for a decade. This was unusual since the captain retired in one of two ways before a decade passed. One was by death, and the other was by marriage.

Lately, Karren had been thinking that she should leave the Valkyries, and since she had started spending more time with one of the guards, that seemed more likely now. The guard she had been spending time was a new one, but he had talent. On the rare occasion that they had to work together, usually destroying a horde of Living Armor, not a single one of the strange creatures could lay a gauntlet on them. There was no stopping them. It was also that feeling that made her think she had found the man for her.

In fact, she had been thinking that after they were both done with their duties for the day, she would propose. It was not unheard of in the Castle Stronghold. It was common that the Valkyries were the ones who asked a man to get married. They were the strongest women in the land, and had earned the right. Even the Lord and Lady, both of whom agreed she deserved the title of leader, had been asking when the day would come for her.

Karren was almost lost in those thoughts when an alarm sounded, echoing through out the castle. It was an attack, and judging by the sound, she knew it was by something formidable. As if responding to a born instinct, she started running through the place, eventually making her way to one of the battlements. It was almost luck that she didn't run over her second in command, a younger woman named Molly. "What's attacking? Is it another gargoyle?"

The young woman shook her head. "Worse. It's a chimera. Some seems to think it matches the one in the tapestry." That made Karren's blood go cold. If that was true, there was only one weapon that could defeat it, and that was in the room where the tapestry was. She'd have to run to it, and then get back in time.

She looked at the young woman, and gave the command. "Keep the beast busy, and try to defeat it. If it is truly the Chimera of Skorne's, I'll be back with the weapon to destroy it." She saw the second in command nod, and then run off. In response, she ran off to the room the tapestry was in. Given her long time in charge of the Valkyries, she had memorized almost every nook in the castle, which meant she got to the tapestry in no time.

She walked right up to the sword that was at the base of the tapestry. It had been wielded by the legendary Valkyrie, Rasha. The story was that the legendary Valkyrie flew into battle against the Chimera, and, with one swipe, cut off all three heads. The tapestry even had shown Rasha, except she was a Falconess, a woman who had the head and wings of a falcon. For a moment, she wondered what it would have been like to have flown like that.

She was broken out of those thoughts when she heard an unearthly sound. It was followed by screams of pain and death. She quickly ran back out to the battlements, and almost froze in horror at what she saw. Half of her Valkyries were dead, their bodies unrecognizable. Almost all the guards were dead, and the Chimera was ripping one apart. The real horrifying fact was that the figure being ripped apart was the man she loved.

At that moment, a rage went through Karren, and she leapt out at the Chimera. While she was a long way off, she was surprised to feel herself flying through the air. It wasn't until she was halfway towards the Chimera that she managed to catch a glimpse of herself in one the courtyard's waterways. She noticed feathery wings had sprouted from her back, and her head had changed into that of a falcon. She had become a Falconess.

As she neared the Chimera, she realized that this new form had another benefit. Before this had happened, the sounds she heard from the beast had been nothing but animal noises. Now, she heard the foul creature speak, and the words chilled her to the bone. "Not another bitch like that accursed Rasha. If you think I will let that thing cut off any of my heads again, it won't happen."

Karren spun around in the air, and then slung the blade through the air towards the Chimera. As it flew, she shouted, "And if you think I'll let you kill another soul, that won't happen either." Much to her surprised, the blade soared through the air, and almost hit the middle head of the Chimera. The surprise was unpleasant, since at the last moment, the beast ducked low, and the blade continued spinning, heading past the castle walls, and to the lands far beyond.

She gasped in shock at the loss of the legendary weapon. That gasp was then drowned out by the laughter of the Chimera's three heads. She turned and saw it was now flying away. As it flew, however, the Chimera boasted. "Thank you, foolish woman. Skorne will be happy that that bane is gone. And once I am far enough away, you will fall to your death. Then all the humans here will be my feast."

Karren watched, almost dumbfounded as the creature flew off, but then she remembered where she was. She quickly landed on the battlements, just as she returned to normal. She watched as the creature became a speck on the horizon, and heard the Lord and Lady approach her.

She turned to face them, but lowered her head. She even got down on one knee, but was ashamed to look at them. "My lieges, I'm sorry I have failed you. I failed to stop that foul beast, and now a blight will come upon the land."

She was almost grateful when the Lady spoke. "Do not despair, Karren. You did your best to defend, and the people are still safe. I was sadden to see that the man you loved was slain." She almost flinched when she heard that. She had not realized the Lady had seen that.

The next voice surprised her even more. It was the Lord. "It is ironic that facts about your life parallel Rasha's. It is written down in the archives that she had been like you. Captain of the Valkyries at a young age, and held the title for years. She was able to become a Falconess. The only thing that was different was that when she wed, it had been with a Knight, not a guard."

For the first time, Karren looked at her rulers since she kneeled. "A Knight. But they are of the Sky Dominion. They don't come here, do they?" She had only heard about them, as well as the Sky Dominion. True Knights from there never set foot on land once they reached the air.

The Lord, much to her surprise, nodded his head. "On rare occasion. Rasha had not been the first to hold that blade. A Knight had brought it down to her after it had flown off, thrown by the first person to hold it. That may be case now, especially if the Chimera's master, Skorne is returning."

Karren did not know how to respond to this. What it did cause, however, was hope to rise in her. She quickly got to her feet, and saluted them. "While the news that Skorne's returning is bad, this may not just be happening here. There may be others, from other realms, preparing to fight, and looking to help. I wish to go to Sumner's tower."

She was not surprised that both monarchs nodded. The most powerful wizard in the eight realms, Sumner, would know how to find the Scimitar, as well as what other defenders might help. She didn't wait for another word to be said, but dashed away, and eventually through the castle's gate.

She locked her eyes on her goal, and ran, passing many people who had been living in the Stronghold. Some looked at her, and she could tell they though the Valkyries were fleeing as well. Others, she heard as she passed, mentioned that she must be seeking some heroic item. She knew they were the one that were correct, but most likely, as things happened, would not be believed. It was the state of human nature at these times. Still, she closed the distance to the ethereal tower, inwardly marveling at how it seemed to be both there, and not there, at the same time. There, Karren knew, would be help.

* * *

Author's note

* * *

This is the third part of a rewrite of the fic that is titled Heroes to Legends. I had dropped that several years ago, mainly because I was trying to write each chapter from a first person limited perspective. I have changed tactics with this attempt, and I plan to at least get the chapters I had planned out writen. The following chapter will also be rewrites, while the one after that will be a partial rewrite, since the fifth chapter was never completed. If you have played Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, I hope you enjoy this, and all future chapters.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. You can find the link in my profile.


	4. Dark Cloud, Dark Knight

Dark Cloud, Dark Knight

(This story is based off characters from the game Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. The events of this story take place before the game.)

* * *

Of the eight realms, one of the largest was that of the Sky Dominion. It was so large that it could, in theory, connect to several of the realms. The truth was that the Sky Dominion only had a small bit of land, on which a huge spire was built. That Spire was the linking point between the land and the sky, and it was also the home of the guardians of that realm.

Those men were the Knights, whose job it was to defend their realm, as well as the other realms, from those foul things that roamed the air. They also protected those people who lived in the various sky ships. It was a daunting job, and the men who were Knights were considered the best for it.

Two of those men stood on the spire, watching the horizon for any threats. One of the Knights, a man named Percival, was the first to notice something on the horizon. It was a vast dark shape, like a huge storm cloud. Every Knight knew that a storm cloud meant no ships could dock at the spire, nor could any ship survive the harsh winds. Most of the ships stayed where the storms would not bother them. Percival, however, could tell that something was odd about the cloud, and turned to his compatriot. "Doesn't that cloud look odd?".

The other Knight, named Jonas, nodded, but his face remained neutral. "It does look odd, but I can't say it is a threat. Most likely another storm." Jonas was a more experienced Knight, but for some reason, Percival could not shake the idea that the storm he saw was more than it seemed.

Apparently, Percival was not the only one to think that the cloud was more than it appeared to be. The most senior of the Knights stepped out on the spire's top, and looked at the cloud as well. After a few moment, the man let out a low growl. "That cloud is both poison and plague. I feel it in my bones."

Those two words made Percival pause. He had read the lore about the time of Skorne, and when plague carriers and living acid plagued the Sky Dominion. If it had not been for the Knight, Marker, things would have been far worse. All the realms might have ended up infected, and the people dying. They did not need a repeat of those times, which was why Percival spoke up at that moment. "Sir, we could go check it out. I know the lore, and we should make sure that the threat isn't too big. We may have to hunt down Marker's Javelin before we can hope to succeed."

Much to the surprise of both the Knights, the leader had already had the Javelin with him. "Agreed. Something about that storm cloud seems to fit with the legend of Skorne's Plague." He then handed the Javelin to the Knights, and they ran for the nearest flying device.

* * *

The lengthy trip had given both Knights time to prepare for what they were about to see. Percival, who had less experience, almost gasped in shock when he saw the sight in front of him. The huge cloud had been the cover for a massive flying ship. It was almost as big as some of the settlements in the other realms. It could even house an army of troops. It was the words of the calm Jonus that snapped the younger Knight out of his shock. "That cloud is laced with Skorne's plague. If it were to dump that on the world, the death toll would be too large."

The younger Knight looked at Jonus, obviously admiring the calm the older was exhibiting. When the ship finally docked at a point, he jumped off, saying, "If that is the case, we need to either send it off, or destroy it." The younger knight ran forward, holding the Javelin.

He paused when the older Knight spoke words of wisdom. "The best course right now would be to send it back to where it came from. If we were to destroy it now, the plague would rain down on the Mountain Kingdom. The only safe way to destroy the ship is to destroy the plague."

As the two Knights set forth, the air ship looked unmanned, but both Knights had enough training to know that just because something looked unmanned didn't mean it was. They proceeded with caution, and despite the rules drilled into them, split up. For Percival, it had been unintentional, since he was so focused on figuring out a way to destroy the plague.

While Percival made his way up the decks, he eventually found a very disturbing site. In a cage above the one deck, there was a skeleton. It was disturbing, but as the lone Knight stood captivated by the grisly sight, an ethereal voice spoke. _"Brave knight. You must get the warning out to the other Knights."_

Percival blinked, and then shook his head. He wasn't sure he had heard what he heard, but he knew better than to think otherwise. He looked around for a moment, and then said, "Who said that?"

The young knight's attention then went to the skeleton, and for the briefest moment, he saw the thing turn its head to face him. While there were no facial features to make out, something of the ethereal voice made him think the skull could show emotion. _"Young Knight, the Plague Fiend, servant of Skorne, is returning. They have corrupted another Knight. You must stop them, or Skorne will return."_

Percival realized what the statement meant. He had heard that one of the other Knights had disappear some time ago. No one had known what had happened to the Knight, but hearing one was corrupt was disturbing. It was something Jonus had to be made aware of.

He moved faster through the flying craft, and as he did so, Percival noticed some new things appearing on the craft. The legends spoke that the ship of the Plague Fiend had been manned by deformed creatures that wore masks to hide their deformed faces. Countless numbers of the creatures would come from something like a small wooden shack. That had to be what he was seeing now; the wooden shacks that the Plague Grunts resided in.

Finally, he had found a door that was open, and in it was the silhouette of a familiar figure. It was Jonus, and as he entered the room, he saw, to his horror, that they were on a platform high above a foul looking green liquid. It was the heart of the Plague Fiend's power, but no sign of the fiend. The creature had yet to come back to life. He ran up to the older Knight, and said, "Jonus. This is the lair of the Plague Fiend. It's trying to come back, but we might be able to stop it."

He saw Jonus nod. "Yes, if one were to able to find the eye of the Plague Fiend, the only part that managed to remain after Marker blinded and destroyed it, they could effectively destroy it before it could reform. It would be a one in a million shot, something not for a novice." With the last word, Jonus had held out his hand.

For a moment, Percival almost handed over the Javelin. Before he did, however, he remembered that the door was open. It was open, and obviously not forced, or there would have been some marks on the door. He also remembered the skeleton had said another Knight had been the culprit. He held the Javelin back, and said, "I think it would be better if I didn't hand it over, sir."

For a moment, neither moved; then Jonus, almost foaming at the mouth in rage, lunged forward, and grabbed for the Javelin. "So you figured it out. You figured I was helping the Fiend. You know that Skorne is returning, and when he does, the weaker species will be destroyed."

Those last words, said by a man Percival had trusted for years, gave him a surge in strength. He managed to throw Jonus, causing the corrupted Knight to look at him in shock. It also caused the man to fly off the platform, and into the toxic goop with a nauseating sucking sound.

Percival started gasping for breath, momentarily forgetting about the noxious goop below him. For some reason, he felt like he needed more air than normal. It didn't make sense, until he noticed his arms were covered in white fur. He took his shield off his back, and momentarily looked at himself in the shiny surface, amazed at what looked back at him.

He had turned into a walking Unicorn. According to legend, Marker had done the same when he was fighting the Plague Fiend. He didn't understand how this could have happened now, since the Plague Fiend had not reformed.

A new sound entered the air when that thought hit him. It was a bubbling sound, and he turned around. Before he finished, however, he jumped, since a green oozing tendril had come down where he was standing. The Plague Fiend had reformed, and to Percival's horror, the face shared features with Jonus. The voice it had, however, was almost a gurgle. "So someone has the same talents as Marker. This time, however, the hero will die."

Percival reacted before the second tendril came down on him. He threw the Javelin, but it was what the monster had expected. The creature easily ducked aside, and the Javelin not only missed the Plague Fiend, but went through a portal in the lair, flying out into the sky outside. He knew that by the time he reached the flyer, the weapon would be lost.

He also knew that he didn't have a chance at beating the fiend. Before the cursed creature could attack him again, he bolted out of the place. While he could feel the form of the Unicorn starting to fade, he took advantage of it, rushing past the creatures now emerging from the shacks. He lucked out that they were so surprised by his appearance that they didn't have time to react until he had left the ship in his flyer. Now, Percival knew, he had to warn the others, as well as tell them the horrid truth.

* * *

After the long flight back, Percival relayed the news to all the Knights in the Spire. All of them shook their heads in disbelief, not believing the story, until one arrived from one of the flying outposts, relaying how he had been attack by ugly green blobs. An attack like that had not occurred since the time of the Plague Fiend.

The commotion that caused was only halted by the leader raising his hands and saying, "Enough. We knew this day was coming. Marker had predicted it. It saddens me to say that I did not expect one of our own to betray us. Since that is the case, we will need to go for help."

Many of the other Knights agreed, and offered to volunteer, but the leader shook his head to all of them. "There is only one person who should go, because he will need to travel to other places as well. Percival will go to the tower of Sumner, and ask the great wizard for help."

Percival was amazed at this, since he did not think it was wise. He stood up, and said to the leader. "Sir, I can't leave now, not with the Plague Fiend coming back. I know how to find his lair and…"

He was cut off by the leader. "You also need to retrieve Marker's Javelin, which no doubt fell into the Mountain Kingdom. Besides, that foul beast will be expecting more Knights to come. No doubt that if the Plague Fiend is back, the other realms are having their own issues. You will get allies, ones the minions of Skorne won't expect in the Sky Dominion. Now go, Percival. It is your quest."

Percival nodded, and then left the Spire, heading for the ethereal tower. It was an odd thing, since sometimes it was transparent, and other times it was solid. The stories all said that the tower home of Sumner existed in all the realms. The odd thing was that it was always nearest the heart of each realm. It was one of two buildings like that, and no one fully understood why. What Percival did understand was that his destiny was linked to going there. He had to do it, since the Plague Fiend's return marked the return of the demon Skorne.

End Of The Knight's Tale

* * *

Author's note

* * *

This is the fourth part of a rewrite of the fic that is titled Heroes to Legends. I had dropped that several years ago, mainly because I was trying to write each chapter from a first person limited perspective. I have changed tactics with this attempt, and I plan to at least get the chapters I had planned out writen. The next chapter will be a partial rewrite, since the fifth chapter was never completed. If you have played Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, I hope you enjoy this, and all future chapters.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. You can find the link in my profile.


End file.
